joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Daspletosaurus with Dimensional Horror's Powers
Summary Daspletosaurus (/dæsˌpliːtəˈsɔːrəs/ das-PLEET-o-SAWR-əs; meaning "frightful lizard") was a genus of tyrannosaurid dinosaur that lived in western North America between about 77 and 74 million years ago, during the Late Cretaceous Period. The genus Daspletosaurus contains two species. Fossils of the earlier type species, D. torosus, have been found in Alberta, while fossils of the later second species, D. horneri, have been found only in Montana. A possible third species, also from Alberta, awaits formal identification. (Daspletosaurus sp.). While very large by the standard of modern predators, Daspletosaurus was not the largest tyrannosaurid. Adults could reach a length of 8–9 meters (26–30 ft) from snout to tail. Mass estimates have centered on 2.5 t (2.5 long tons; 2.8 short tons), but have ranged between 1.8 and 3.8 t (1.8 and 3.7 long tons; 2.0 and 4.2 short tons). Daspletosaurus had a massive skull that could reach more than 1 meter (3.3 ft) in length. The bones were heavily constructed and some, including the nasal bones on top of the snout, were fused for strength. Large fenestrae (openings) in the skull reduced its weight. An adult Daspletosaurus was armed with about six dozen teeth that were very long but oval in cross section rather than blade-like. Unlike its other teeth, those in the premaxilla at the end of the upper jaw had a D-shaped cross section, an example of heterodonty always seen in tyrannosaurids. Unique skull features included the rough outer surface of the maxilla (upper jaw bone) and the pronounced crests around the eyes on the lacrimal, postorbital, and jugal bones. The orbit (eye socket) was a tall oval, somewhere in between the circular shape seen in Gorgosaurus and the 'keyhole' shape of Tyrannosaurus. Split carinae have been found on Daspletosaurus teeth. A young specimen of the Dinosaur Park Daspletosaurus species (TMP 94.143.1) shows bite marks on the face that were inflicted by another tyrannosaur. The bite marks are healed over, indicating that the animal survived the bite. A full-grown Dinosaur Park Daspletosaurus (TMP 85.62.1) also exhibits tyrannosaur bite marks, showing that attacks to the face were not limited to younger animals. While it is possible that the bites were attributable to other species, intraspecific aggression, including facial biting, is very common among predators. Facial bites are seen in other tyrannosaurs like Gorgosaurus and Tyrannosaurus, as well as in other theropod genera like Sinraptor and Saurornitholestes. Darren Tanke and Phil Currie hypothesize that the bites are due to intraspecific competition for territory or resources, or for dominance within a social group. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Daspletosaurus Origin: Real World Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dinosaur, Theropod, Coelurosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation, Portal Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Black Hole creation, can survive in space Attack Potency: Wall level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Limitless Range: Interplantary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Limited arm movement Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Animals Category:Real Life Category:Tier 9 Category:Hax